


I'm Sorry

by I_am_Magnus_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Magnus_Bane/pseuds/I_am_Magnus_Bane
Summary: Alec reflects on Magnus's death.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confettisprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettisprinkles/gifts).



> My friend wanted a second person story, and somehow I created this. I don't like dead Magnus at all, but she demanded I post it.

You didn't know it would happen. You went in with them like it was a normal day. As if life with Shadowhunters could be normal.

You went in with them. You didn't come back out.

They thought it was nothing, you said it was so much more. They didn't listen; didn't even check the sensors. This shouldn't happened; it was an accident.

I'm sorry. I should've come with you guys. I should have been there.

When they called me at the Institute, I knew it was over for you. I was too late.

Do you remember it? I held you as you died. I told you that I was sorry; that I loved you. I don't know if you heard. I love you, Magnus. Max and Raphael love you. We miss you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Poor Alec. This is because it doesn't say; Jace was being reckless and Magnus jumped in front of him when the demon struck. There was a talon and it broke off in Magnus's side. Izzy panicked and called Alec.


End file.
